Colon
Colon (formerly '-COLON-', TheRealGDColon on most sites, and GDColon on Discord) is a Canadian mobile player, YouTuber, and creator in Geometry Dash. He is known for his YouTube channel with over 180,000 subscribers. He is known for uploading unique, non-level videos, playing copies of Geometry Dash for several platforms, and creating (usually undecorated) levels revolving around an original concept. He is good friends with Juniper. Levels Unrated levels Note: Bold level names are his official levels appeared in his videos. * Excite * Bonus Auto * All items V2 * Icons * Sunrise * Theory of Nothing * Auto Clubstep * Impossible Game RM1 * BackTrack * Floating Island * Map Maze * Wobbly Tooth * Disco * Easy Clubstep * ED Reverse Auto * Fantasy X * Toxic Sewers * A New Geometry Dash * Extreme Auto * Fanart 1 * Hehehehehe * Flappy Bird 420 - '''A recreation of Flappy Bird but it contains a lot of memes * '''Retro Rush * Colonclysm * Beautiful Night * Nostalgia - '''A level only uses object from update 1.2 * '''cointest123 * BLACK AND WHITE * Coin Rush * Calculator * Calculator v2 * Every Level Ever * FingerDash Orb - '''A copy of Fingerdash but you need to hold the first dash orb until you complete the level. This is one of his most controversial level. In the video, he dashed through the spikes so people thought that he used noclip. * '''Retro Dash * do the mario * Heaven Road - A traditional 1.0 styled level, following the same general layout as Base after Base and Can't Let Go * THATS REALLY HOT TBH * Preview 002 * Preview 003 * Preview 004 * Preview 005 * Preview 006 * Preview 007 - '''An unfinished Undertale style boss fight against Partition * Flare * '''nyoom * thing - Early version of Comma * thing 2 - Early version of Comma * idk - Early version of Hyphen * finna woke - Early version of Hyphen * boss test * this could be neat * DVD * Camera Trigger VID * ok * One Screen Puzzle * demon prev * quiz preview * Impossible Quiz GD - '''A recreation of The Impossible Quiz * '''GD Tier List - '''A 'tier list' of most objects in Geometry Dash * clubstep but better - A copy of Clubstep with all monsters completely removed * '''Shoot Em Up - '''A Rhythm Heaven recreation * 3 clicks only * '''The World Machine - '''A completely randomized level * Object IDs - A level built by a script containing every object as of 2.1 along with their ID * '''Chaos - '''His first level, built on December 2014. This level was verify hacked and uploaded by him on November 2019 after legitimately being completed by Chillius, Npesta, and others Challenges * Decorless challenge * Challenge 2 * Challenge 3 * Challenge 4 * Challenge 5 * Spider Challenge * Challenge 6 '''Punctuation series * Comma * Apostrophe * Hyphen * Slash Hard levels * Bounce Ball Thingy (featured) - A recreation of RobTop's old game having the same name. The original game can be played on Newgrounds. Trivia * His real name is Craig. * Colon's channel rose to fame following the upload of "What NOT to put in your custom level", a poorly made Windows Movie Maker video with over 1.5 million views. It remained his most popular video for several years until it was beaten by Making Terrible Geometry Dash Ads in 2019. ** Colon released a complete remake of the video on December 18, 2017. However, it had poor quality due to an overlooked rendering error. *** The HD re-upload was released on September 4, 2018, and after recieving enough views, the original was unlisted on January 19, 2019. ** The video title had been changed to "really old bad video" for a long period of time, but was changed to “Geometry Dash - What NOT to put in your Level OLD”. ** It was later changed to “VIDEO, DO NOT WATCH Geometry Dash - What NOT to put in your level”. ** It was then changed again and currently is called "VIDEO Geometry Dash- What NOT to put in your Level". * Colon plays and creates levels on mobile, although he records and streams on Steam. * At one point, Colon was obsessed with Moana for an unknown reason. * Colon is also known for having a distaste for the old version of the Pusab font. ** Colon also created an infamous subreddit r/pusabpolice dedicated to "shaming those who use the old version of the main Pusab font". He now has regrets for creating it, and he said, "I'm deeply sorry, I put a huge dent in the Geometry Dash Community." *** The subreddit was privated/deleted on April 2nd, 2019. ** Upon reaching 100,000 subscribers, Colon posted a face reveal. The video was one hour long and went over the entire history of his channel. ** Colon claims to own the biggest Dunsparce in the world. He once dynamaxed it during a Pokémon battle against juniper. ** Colon edits his videos with PowerDirector. * Colon is experienced in JavaScript and created gdbrowser.com, a website that allows access to most of Geometry Dash's online features. The GitHub repository is available here. * Colon voiced the unknown green cube in Prelude. Category:Level creators Category:Players